


Taking Care of You (Is My Favorite Thing)

by cherrylarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Allergies, M/M, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylarry/pseuds/cherrylarry
Summary: Niall has a cold and Liam takes care of him.





	Taking Care of You (Is My Favorite Thing)

“Fucking allergies! I hate this.” Niall grumbles with a sniffle. His nose has gone all red from blowing it and his eyes are a bit puffy. Liam rubs his back gently, soothingly, where he sits next to Niall on the couch. 

“That's when you know it's officially spring.” Liam says sympathetically.

The telly is on, but they aren't really watching it. Niall makes grabby hands for his cup of tea on the coffee table and Liam immediately leans forward to get it for him. 

“Do you want a fresh brew, love? Or some chicken noodle soup, maybe?” Liam asks Niall, ready to do whatever Niall needs.

“Soup would be great, babe, thanks.” Niall answers, nasally before a sneeze attack takes over. 

“Whatever you need, love.” Liam kisses Niall's head and heads into the kitchen to heat up the soup. By the time Liam comes back with the soup in his hands, Niall has fallen asleep on the couch. He tucked himself in the cushions and thankfully put the mug of tea safely on the table. Liam smiles fondly at his sleeping, sick boyfriend conflicted because he doesn't want to wake him up; Niall does need rest after all. 

In the end he decides to let Niall sleep and leave the soup in the kitchen to reheat later. He covers Niall up with a blanket gently and sits next to him. Sensing his boyfriend is near, Niall shifts and lays his head on Liam's shoulder. They sit like that for a while until Niall wakes up from his nap with a dry mouth from not breathing out of his nose and snoring a bit. 

Liam gets him some water and reheats his soup while Niall goes to the bathroom. They both sit on the couch and watch shitty telly and it's perfect really. Niall having Liam take care of him and Liam having Niall to take care of.


End file.
